drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1992
Año bisiesto (MCMXCII). Declarado Año Internacional del Espacio por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Se celebra el quinto centenario del descubrimiento de América. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero - Argentina: el Peso Convertible reemplaza al Austral como moneda. * 2 de enero - Entra en vigor, con un año de antelación, la libre circulación de trabajadores españoles en la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea). * 3 de enero - Estados Unidos establece oficialmente relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia. * 4 de enero - George H. W. Bush anuncia el final del embargo impuesto a Camboya durante 17 años. * 6 de enero - Georgia: El presidente Zviad Gamsajurdia es derrocado por una Junta Militar Profesional. * 7 de enero - La compañía AT&T presenta el video-teléfono. * 16 de enero - El Salvador alcanza la paz con la firma de los Acuerdos de Chapultepec, por parte del presidente Alfredo Cristiani y el Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional (FMLN). * 20 de enero - Francia: un Airbus A320 de Air Inter que volaba entre Lyon y Estrasburgo se estrella en los montes vosgos: mueren 87 personas y sobreviven 9. Febrero * 1 de febrero - Hacienda acuerda retener el 25% de los premios en metálico entregados en los concursos de TV que excedan de 100.000 pesetas. * 4 de febrero ** Se ha detectado una importante disminución del nivel de la capa de ozono sobre el Ártico y los países del norte de Europa. ** Golpe de estado en Venezuela, comandado por el Teniente Coronel Hugo Chavez y termino con el arresto del mismo. * 6 de febrero - ETA asesina en Madrid a tres capitanes, un soldado y un funcionario civil. * 7 de febrero: ** Se establece la Unión Europea en Maastricht, Países Bajos. ** El film de Vicente Aranda Amantes obtiene los dos principales Premios Goya 1992: mejor película y mejor dirección. * 9 de febrero: ** Tras sangrientos enfrentamientos entre fundamentalistas musulmanes, se declara el estado de excepción en Argelia. ** El tenista profesional Jim Courier alcanza el liderazgo de la clasificación mundial ATP. * 10 de febrero - Se organiza un puente aéreo que parte desde Fráncfort para enviar ayuda a las antiguas repúblicas soviéticas en el que intervienen numerosos estados europeos occidentales y Estados Unidos. * 13 de febrero - España: El Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la Ley de Seguridad Ciudadana. * 14 de febrero - Fecha oficial de la formación de la banda Weezer * 15 de febrero - Sendero Luminoso asesina a María Elena Moyano, teniente alcaldesa de Villa El Salvador Perú. * 16 de febrero - Es asesinado, en la ciudad libanesa de Sidón, el jeque Abbas al-Musawi, secretario general de la organización chiita Hezbolá. * 18 de febrero - Un incendio accidental devasta el pabellón de los Descubrimientos, buque insignia de la Expo-92 celebrada en Sevilla (España). * 19 de febrero - Ratificado el histórico acuerdo de no agresión y desnuclearización entre las dos Coreas, oficialmente en guerra desde 1953. * 20 de febrero - La esquiadora española Blanca Fernández Ochoa consigue la medalla de bronce en eslalon especial en los Juegos Olímpicos de Albertville (Francia). Marzo * 1 de marzo - Bosnia-Herzegovina: cerca del 64% de la población se pronuncia en referéndum a favor de la independencia de Bosnia-Herzegovina de Yugoslavia. * 2 de marzo - Inicia el apagón eléctrico de mayor duración que haya existido en Colombia, debido al verano provocado por el fenómeno del niño y a las malas condiciones de la infraestructura energética. El gobierno colombiano decreta el adelanto en una hora a los relojes para aprovechar la luz del día. El apagón eléctrico duraría en total 13 meses, es decir, hasta abril de 1993. * 3 de marzo - Las tropas ex soviéticas inician su retirada de Lituania tras 50 años de permanencia en la república báltica. * 14 de marzo - El diario Pravda, órgano oficial del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética durante casi ocho décadas, sale a la venta por última vez debido a problemas financieros.. * 17 de marzo - Argentina. Un atentado terrorista destruye la embajada de Israel en Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires). * 23 de marzo - Presentación a los medios de comunicación del nuevo tren de alta velocidad español AVE, que recorre 317 km, desde Madrid a Ademuz (Córdoba), y alcanza una velocidad de 300 km/h. Abril * 2 de abril ** El mafioso John Gotti es condenado a cadena perpetua por un tribunal de Nueva York. ** Pierre Bérégovoy es nombrado primer ministro de Francia, en sustitución de Edith Cresson. * 5 de abril - El presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori disuelve el Congreso de la República y dicta otras medidas en el conocido "Autogolpe", desencadenándose una crisis constitucional. * 5 de abril - Bosnia y Herzegovina declaran su independencia de Yugoslavia. * 7 de abril - El Parlamento Europeo ratifica por amplia mayoría el Tratado de Maastricht para la Unión Europea. * 20 de abril - Se inaugura la Exposición Universal de Sevilla 1992, realizada en Sevilla (España), también conocida como "la Expo 92". * Concierto tributo a Freddie Mercury. * 22 de abril - Guadalajara, México. Violentas explosiones en el drenaje. Casi 8 kilómetros llenos de viviendas desaparecen y hasta hoy el número de muertos se desconoce. Mayo * 2 de mayo: ** Boris Yeltsin asume el cargo de jefe del Ejército de la Federación rusa por decreto propio. ** La Comunidad Económica Europea y la EFTA acuerdan la creación del Espacio Económico Europeo (EEE), mercado único que aglutinará la mitad del comercio mundial. * 3 de mayo: ** La absolución de cuatro policías que habían apaleado brutalmente al afroamericano Rodney King, ocasiona tres días de revueltas raciales en Los Ángeles y otras ciudades estadounidenses, con un balance de 58 muertos y graves daños materiales. ** Pese a la amnistía, es torturado y asesinado en Afganistán el ex presidente del Tribunal Supremo Abdul Karim Shardan. * 5 de mayo: El Parlamento de Crimea proclama la independencia. * 9 de mayo: el tema Why me?, de la cantante irlandesa Linda Martin resulta vencedor en la XXXVII Edición del Festival de Eurovisión celebrado en Malmö, Suecia. * 13 de mayo: el gobierno español aprueba la Ley de Creación de la Universidad de La Rioja. * 17 de mayo: ** El papa Juan Pablo II beatifica a Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer, fundador del Opus Dei. ** Varios etarras huidos de España, dueños de un restaurante, son detenidos en Montevideo. * 21 de mayo: La OTAN extiende fuera de las fronteras de sus socios europeos su objetivo de mantener la paz y convertirse en la institución defensiva de los 52 países que integran la CESCE. * 22 de mayo: La ONU admite a Eslovenia, Croacia y Bosnia-Herzegovina. * 23 de mayo: El juez anti mafia italiano Giovanni Falcone muere en atentado. * 30 de mayo: La ONU decreta un embargo total contra Serbia y Montenegro. Junio * 3 de junio - Inicia la Cumbre de la Tierra en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. * 5 de junio - Atentado con coche bomba a las instalaciones de Frecuencia 2 Televisión en Lima Perú, dando muerte al periodista Alejandro Pérez. * 8 de junio - Se instituye el Día Mundial del Oceáno. * 14 de junio - Culmina la Cumbre de la Tierra en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. * 24 de junio - La Guardia Nacional de Georgia aplasta una rebelión de los partidarios del ex presidente Zviad Gamsajurdia contra el presidente Shevardnadze. Julio * 6 de julio - Danielle Mitterrand, esposa del presidente francés y presidenta de la asociación humanitaria France-Libertés, sale ilesa de un atentado con coche bomba en las cercanías de Suleimaniya en el Kurdistán iraquí. * julio - En Miami, Florida, el general Manuel Antonio Noriega es declarado culpable de narcotráfico y condenado a 40 años de prisión * 16 de julio - Atentado terrorista de Sendero Luminoso en la calle Tarata en el distrito de Miraflores, dejando como saldo 30 muertos, 200 heridos, incalculables daños materiales y miedo en la población limeña. Perú * 21 de julio - Colombia: Pablo Escobar se fuga de la cárcel de La Catedral, en las afueras de Medellín. * 25 de julio - Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992 en Barcelona, (España). Agosto *21 de agosto: en México se declara área natural protegida, con carácter de Reserva de la Biosfera, la zona conocida como Lacan-Tun en el municipio de Ocosingo, Chiapas. Septiembre * 12 de septiembre - Perú. Es capturado Abimael Guzmán, principal dirigente del grupo terrorista Sendero Luminoso, junto con él capturados Carlos Inchaustegui, Maritza Garrido lecca, Laura Zambrano, Elena Iparraguirre. Octubre * 1 de octubre - Estreno de Cartoon Network en Estados Unidos por Turner Broadcasting. * 10 de octubre - La defensora de los derechos humanos, Rigoberta Menchú, recibe el Premio Nobel de la Paz. * 12 de octubre - 500 aniversario del descubrimiento de América por Cristóbal Colón. * 25 de octubre - Se aprueba la Constitución de Lituania * 31 de octubre - ** Juan Pablo II reconoce que la condena de Galileo Galilei (1564-1642) por parte de la Iglesia Católica fue injusta. ** Inauguración del AVE Madrid-Sevilla. ** Exposición Universal conmemorativa del 5º Centenario del descubrimiento de América en Sevilla. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre - Elección presidencial en Estados Unidos de América, el demócrata Bill Clinton derrota con 370 votos al entonces presidente y candidato republicano George H. W. Bush quien obtuvo 268 votos. * 5 de noviembre - Estrasburgo, España ratifica la Carta europea de las lenguas regionales o minoritarias, por la que adquiere entre otros, el compromiso de reconocerlas, respetarlas y promoverlas. * 15 de noviembre - Argentina: en la ciudad de La Plata, el odontólogo Ricardo Barreda asesina a su familia. * 27 de noviembre - Segundo Intento de Golpe de Estado En Venezuela. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: España: el petrolero "Mar Egeo" naufraga frente a la costa de La Coruña provocando un desastre ecológico de grandes magnitudes. * 19 de diciembre: Chile: un incendio provocado por un cortocircuito consume una gran parte del Centro Comercial Apumanque * 21 de diciembre: Polonia, la República Checa, Eslovaquia y Hungría crean una zona de libre comercio. * 25 de diciembre: El neocomunista Slobodan Milosevic es reelegido presidente de Serbia. * 26 de diciembre: Los nigerianos aprueban en referéndum la nueva Constitución multipartidista. * 28 de diciembre: en Mogadiscio (Somalia), tras una marcha por la paz se reconcilian en público los dos "señores de la guerra", Mohamed Farah Aidid y Mohamed Alí Mahdi. * 29 de diciembre: ** Dimisión del presidente brasileño Fernando Collor de Mello por corrupción. ** Itamar Franco presidente de Brasil. ** Se celebran en Kenya las primeras elecciones multipartidistas en 26 años, con afluencia masiva a las urnas. * 30 de diciembre - España: Entra en vigor la Ley Orgánica por la que se ratifica el Tratado de Maastricht. Nacimientos * 10 de marzo - Emily Osment, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de julio - Selena Gómez, actriz estadounidense * 4 de agosto - Cole Sprouse, actor estadounidense. * 4 de agosto - Dylan Sprouse, actor estadounidense. * 20 de agosto - Demi Lovato, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 16 de septiembre - Nick Jonas, actor y cantante estadounidense (Jonas Brothers) * 20 de septiembre - David Castillo, actor español. * 12 de octubre - Josh Hutcherson, actor estadounidense. * 23 de noviembre - Miley Cyrus, actriz y cantante estadounidense (Destiny Hope Cyrus). Fallecimientos *3 de enero: Judith Anderson, actriz estadounidense. *7 de enero: Gilles Lalay, piloto de motociclismo francés (n. 1962) *5 de febrero: Nicomedes Santa Cruz, cantautor y compositor peruano (n. 1925). *16 de febrero: Angela Carter, periodista y novelista británica. *6 de marzo: Maria Helena Vieira da Silva, pintora portuguesa. *12 de marzo: Richard Brooks, escritor y cineasta estadounidense. *18 de marzo: Antonio Molina, actor y cantante español. *23 de marzo: Friedrich Hayek, economista austriaco. *3 de abril: Juan García Hortelano, novelista español. *4 de abril: Vintila Horia, escritor rumano. *6 de abril: Isaac Asimov, escritor y bioquímico estadounidense. *10 de abril: Peter Dennis Mitchell, bioquímico británico. *20 de abril: Benny Hill, cómico británico. *27 de abril: Olivier Messiaen, compositor francés. *28 de abril: Francis Bacon, pintor británico. *5 de mayo: Jean-Claude Pascal, actor y cantante francés (n. 1927). *6 de mayo: Marlene Dietrich, actriz y cantante germano-estadounidense (n. 1901). *7 de mayo: Simón Cabido, actor español. *23 de mayo: Giovanni Falcone, juez italiano. *24 de mayo: Javier Basilio, periodista español. *31 de mayo: Iosu Espósito, cantante y guitarrista español de Eskorbuto (n. 1960). *10 de junio: Rafael Orozco Maestre, cantante colombiano. *16 de junio: Fernando González Bernáldez, ecólogo español. *25 de junio: James Stirling, arquitecto británico. *28 de junio: Mijaíl Tal, ajedrecista letón. *2 de julio: José Monge Cruz, "Camarón de la Isla", cantaor español (n. 1950). *5 de julio: Ástor Piazzolla, compositor de tango y bandoneonista argentino. *24 de julio: Arletty, actriz y cantante francesa. *30 de julio: Joe Shuster, dibujante de cómics canadiense (n. 1914). *7 de agosto: Francisco Fernández Ordóñez, político español. *18 de agosto: John Sturges, director de cine estadounidense. *3 de septiembre: Barbara McClintock, científico estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1983. *12 de septiembre: Anthony Perkins, actor estadounidense. *23 de septiembre: Mary Santpere, actriz, vedette y cantante española. *25 de septiembre: César Manrique, pintor, escultor y artista español (n. 1919). *30 de septiembre: Ambrós, dibujante de cómics español (n. 1913). *4 de octubre: James Hunt, piloto de Fórmula 1 británico (n. 1947). *8 de octubre: Willy Brandt, canciller alemán (1969-1974) (n. 1913). *24 de octubre: Luis Rosales, poeta español. *27 de octubre: David Bohm, físico estadounidense. *27 de octubre: Jimmy Salcedo, cantante y presentador de televisión colombiano. *5 de noviembre: Árpád Élő, ajedrecista estadounidense. *14 de noviembre: Gregorio Prieto, pintor español (n. 1897). *21 de noviembre: Severino Gazzelloni, flautista italiano (n. 1919). *27 de noviembre: Daniel Santos, cantante puertorriqueño. *9 de diciembre: Vincent Gardenia, actor estadounidense. *17 de diciembre: Dana Andrews, actor estadounidense. *21 de diciembre: Alfonso García-Gallo, historiador del derecho y jurista español. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Alejandro Gándara obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Ciegas esperanzas. * Miguel Argaya publica Geometría de las cosas irregulares, accésit del premio de poesía Adonais. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *25 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda a Marte Mars Observer, con la cual se perdió contacto tres días antes de entrar en órbita marciana. *6 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite sueco de observación auroraral Freja. Medicina * En Estados Unidos se prohíbe la implantación de prótesis mamaria de silicona. Deporte * Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992 en Barcelona (España). * El ciclista navarro Miguel Indurain gana el Tour de Francia por segunda vez. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Nigel Mansell se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Fútbol * 20 de mayo - El F.C. Barcelona gana su primera Liga de Campeones ante la Sampdoria de Génova en el estadio Wembley de Londres. * El F.C. Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * Campeón Copa Libertadores de América: São Paulo Futebol Clube de Brasil. * Campeón Copa Interamericana: Colo-Colo de Chile. * Campeón Recopa Sudamericana: Colo-Colo de Chile. * Campeón Copa Conmebol: Clube Atlético Mineiro de Brasil. * Campeón Copa Master de Supercopa: Boca Juniors de Argentina. * El Universitario de Deportes se proclama campeón de la primera división peruana. * Campeón del Torneo Apertura de Primera división argentina: Boca Juniors. * El Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys de Argentina se consagra campeón por cuarta oportunidad en su historia de la Primera división argentina tras ganar el Torneo Clausura. * Balón de Oro: El holandés Marco Van Basten, del AC Milan, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimoquinta vez. * Cobreloa: Se titula Campeón del fútbol chileno, tras derrotar por 3-0 a Fernández Vial en Calama * '''Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (8ª vez). * Eurocopa: Dinamarca, campeón por 2:0 en la final frente a Alemania. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Jim Courier a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Steffi Graf. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Jim Courier a Petr Korda. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Steffi Graf. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Goran Ivanišević. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Monica Seles. * US Open: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Música * ABBA - ABBA Gold * AC/DC - Live * Alice In Chains - Dirt * Bad Religion - Generator * Barricada - Balas blancas * Beck - Golden Feelings * Benny - Háblame como La Lluvia * Bersuit Vergarabat - Y punto - Primer disco * Bibi Gaytán - Bibi Gaytán * Bon Jovi - Keep The Faith * Brian May: Back To The Lights * B'z - Run (28 de octubre) * Carcass - Necroticism - Descanting the Insalubrious * Café Tacvba - Café Tacvba * Camilo Sesto - Huracán de amor * Chayanne - Provócame * Def Leppard - Adrenalize * Dream Theater - "Images and Words" * Faith No More - Angel Dust * Fear Factory - Soul of a New Machine * Fito Páez - El amor después del amor * Gian Marco - Personal * Gloria Trevi - Me siento tan sola * Green Day - Kerplunk! * Iced Earth - Night of the Stormrider * Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark * Joe Satriani - The Extremist * Joaquín Sabina: Física y Química * KISS - Revenge * Los Piratas - Los Piratas * Los Tigres del Norte - Con Sentimiento Y Sabor - Tan Bonita * Los Tigres del Norte - Una Noche Con Los Tigres Del Norte * Lacrimosa - Einsamkeit * Madonna - '' Erotica'' * Manowar - The Triumph of Steel * Marcelo Medina - Mi Forma de Ser * María Jiménez- Átame A Tu Cuerpo * Mariah Carey - MTV Unplugged * Megadeth - Countdown to Extinction * Ministry - Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs * Mœnia - Disco Perdido * Nine Inch Иails - Broken * Nirvana - Incesticide * Nubeluz - Nubeluz 2 * Pantera - Vulgar Display of Power * Parachokes - Provocar * Paulina Rubio - La Chica Dorada * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota - En Directo * Peter Gabriel - US * Pimpinela - Pimpinela '92 * Public Enemy - Apocalypse '91...the Enemy Strikes Black, Greatest Misses * Queen - Greatest Hits II * Rage Against The Machine - Rage Against The Machine * Red Hot Chili Peppers - What Hits!? * Ricardo Arjona - ''Animal Nocturno * Ricardo Montaner - En el último lugar del mundo * Ringo Starr - Time Takes Time * Rosendo - La tortuga * Sasha Sokol - Amor sin Tiempo * Serú Girán - Serú '92 * Silvio Rodríguez - Silvio * Simple Minds - Glittering Prize: Simple Minds * Siniestro Total - Trabajar para el enemigo y Ante todo mucha calma * Soda Stereo - Dynamo * Stone Temple Pilots - Core * Tarkan - Yine Sensiz * Thalía - Love * Timbiriche - Timbiriche 11 * The Cure - Wish * The Prodigy - Experience * The Ramones - Mondo Bizarro * The Sugarcubes - Stick Around for Joy * Tool - Opiate (EP) * Type O Negative - The Origin Of The Feces * U2 - Zooropa * Vader - The Ultimate Incantation * Whitney Houston - The Bodyguard Televisión Premios Nobel * Física - Georges Charpak * Química - Rudolph A. Marcus * Medicina - Edmond H. Fischer, Edwin G. Krebs * Literatura - Derek Walcott * Paz - Rigoberta Menchu Tum * Economía - Gary Becker Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Roberto Matta Echaurren * Ciencias Sociales - Juan Velarde Fuertes * Comunicación y Humanidades - Emilio García Gómez * Concordia - Fundación Americana para la Investigación sobre el Sida (amfAR) * Cooperación Internacional - Frederick W. De Klerk y Nelson Mandela * Deportes - Miguel Indurain * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Federico García Moliner * Letras - Francisco Morales Nieva Premio Cervantes * Dulce María Loynaz Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1990 *